A Mother's Pain
by Jaspers-Angel7
Summary: How Esme and Carlisle found out about Edward going to Italy.


Hi everyone, I thought of this when I was sick and board out of mine in my house. This is my first Twilight story so be nice and please review. I want to give thanks to Minda (MBS84) for betaing for me. Plus I need to give a shout out to my little sister for if it was not for her I would of never been into Twilight. Hope you Enjoy

* * *

Esme and Carlisle were returning from their hunting trip to the house they were currently living in. It was just a few months back when Jasper tried to attack Bella and Edward demanded that they leave Forks. She knew that this was a hopeless cause because her son was on the run to try to forget Bella and he was failing to do so.

Esme smiled as she looked at her husband. It seemed as each day went by she fell more in love with him and was thankful for the time they spent together. But, she missed her home in Forks, her son, Bella, and her family feeling whole again.

"Carlisle, thank you for the great trip. I do have to say that I'm sorry for ruining you favorite scarf," she laughed at the memory.

Carlisle started laughing with his wife at the memory of what happened with his scarf. When they were out hunting she got a little to rushed and splattered him with blood.

"It's fine Esme. I enjoyed my time with you. We really needed it. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her as Esme wrapped her arms around his neck. After their kiss Carlisle rested his forehead on Esme's.

"I love you to Carlisle," she looked toward the house, "everything is awfully quiet, we should check on them." Esme took Carlisle's hand and they walked into the house laughing like two school children.

When they reached the living room they found their family all had grim looks on their faces. Esme and Carlisle stopped waiting to hear the worst. Emmett and Rosalie sat on love seat and were close to each other. They saw Emmett held Rosalie in a comforting embrace. Jasper looked just as bad if not worse as he stood by the fireplace looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked fearing the worst. That's when she looked around and noticed Alice was not in the room. She listened for her in the house but didn't hear her. "And where's Alice."

No one answered. She looked at Carlisle and then back at her three children. "Tell me," she demanded.

Emmett looked at Esme and was about to speak when Jasper cut him off, "Alice is in Forks," he told them. As Esme looked at Emmett she knew that wasn't the worst of it.

"Why is she there? Edward told us to leave Bella alone," Carlisle spoke for the first time.

Emmett spoke this time, "Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and then everything went blank." Emmett looked quickly to Esme. He knew of her past and could see the pain in her eyes. Looking at Carlisle he looked no better. They had already loved Bella as a daughter.

"Oh dear God. No," Esme moaned.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Carlisle asked pulling his wife into his arms.

"Wait let me finish. She's not dead, she was just cliff diving and Jacob, who is a wolf from La Push, saved her. The dog I guess blocked Alice's power." He finished dreading the next part of the story.

Esme knew that Bella was a danger magnet but a wolf and cliff diving. _Oh dear,_ she thought.

"Alright. So is she okay? When will Alice be home?" Esme looked at their faces and could tell that Alice wasn't coming home any time soon. She could tell there was more to the story.

This time she let Carlisle talk because she didn't think she could form words at the moment.

"Okay, I'm confused, if Bella is okay why isn't Alice coming home?" Carlisle asked looking at his three adoptive children. He could feel Esme shaking in his arms.

"Because they are going to Italy to see the Voultri," Jasper said not wanting to be the one who told them about Edward. He was just so worried about Alice at the moment that he felt horrible. He quickly sent a calming wave into room.

"What? Why? Carlisle was frantic about why Alice would be taking Bella to see the Voultri.

Then the weak voice that had yet to speak finally did, "It's because of me. I'm so sorry Esme. Carlisle I should have thought before I told him," She buried her head into Emmett's chest.

Esme felt the fear take over her body as she heard Rosalie talk about "him" knowing it was Edward.

"_What did she tell him?"_She thought. Feeling Carlisle tense next to her she knew he understood too.

"What did you tell him?" Carlisle asked speaking Esme's thoughts out loud.

Rosalie looked up, but still held onto Emmett, "Edward called earlier before Alice told us what really happened and I told him that Bella jumped and died. He then called Bella's house and Jacob, the dog answered and told Edward that Charlie was at 'the funeral' so Edward had assumed that it was Bella's. We haven't been able to contact him since. Alice then had a vision," Rosalie looked frantic.

"Rosalie what was the vision?" Carlisle asked knowing already what his son had planned.

"He went to the Voultri to ask to be killed. If they won't do it then he will break a rule to be killed," Rosalie watched for a moment as silence filled the room.

Next, they heard the worst sound that none of them would forget. It was the cry from a mother who had lost a son, another son.

"Nooooo," Esme wailed as she felt her knees buckle and fell to the ground. Quickly Carlisle grabbed a hold of his wife who was dry sobbing uncontrollably. Edward was off on a suicide mission with Alice and Bella following to save him. Now Alice and Bella might be on their very own suicide mission. Esme clutched Carlisle's shirt as she kept asking over and over again, "Why?"

Rosalie kept saying,"I'm sorry" until Emmett pulled her into his arms comforting her. Carlisle picked up Esme, cradling her in his arms and looked at the three giving them a look to tell them that this was not any of their faults. He quickly carried his wife upstairs to their room where he held his broken wife.

When Esme finally calmed down enough to talk she looked up to her husband, "I knew it would never work for him to leave Bella. Carlisle I can't lose another son," she pleaded with him.

She knew Edward was being foolish when he wanted them to leave Forks but, it was her son's wishes.

She might not even lose just a son but two daughters. Her little Alice who has such a big heart and Bella. She knew that if something happened to Alice then Jasper would most likely leave making her lose Jasper as well. Then there's Bella for only a short time she knew her, Esme considered her part of the family and her daughter. Esme wondered how in one day she lose so much and didn't understand how her family could fall apart.

She moved as close as she could to Carlisle and held on to him with everything she had. If she lost him too she wouldn't know what to do. Feeling Carlisle pull her even closer as he wrapped his arms tighter around her she felt peace, if only for a split second.

"Esme I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Alice and Bella should get to him before anything happens. Hopefully then they will all be safe and return home together. Carlisle tried to believe his words and he did. If only a little he had to have hope. If anything he had to have hope just for his wife.

Esme believed Carlisle's words and she felt hope that her family would return home safe and they would be together again. She looked up and kissed Carlisle lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said as she moved to get up, "I need to talk to Rosalie. She feels horrible."

Carlisle let go of his wife even though all he wanted to do was hold her forever. However she was right their children needed them right now. They both got up and went down stairs to find that Rosalie on the couch still with Emmett, but Jasper was now in the kitchen. Esme went to sit on the couch next to Rosalie and Carlisle walked toward the kitchen. They both looked at each other knowing in their eyes that they loved each other and they both new they had to be strong. Not just for themselves but for their entire family.

The End

* * *

Again Please review...


End file.
